Honeystar's Struggle
by Willowsong of ThunderClan
Summary: In a motherless world, Honeykit is left to enter a cruelty that is surrounded by most who hate her. Her father acts cold and blames her for her mother's death. Her brother looks at Honeykit the same way her father does. The kits in the nursery feel the same hatred and exclude her because she is too small. All Honeykit wants is to be loved. Is that too much to ask?
1. Prologue

ALLEGIANCES

SKYCLAN

LEADER

CINDERSTAR- dark gray she-cat with deep blue eyes

DEPUTY

CROWCLAW- black tom with course fur

MEDICINE CAT

FLAMEFOOT- bright ginger tom

WARRIORS

STARLINGFLIGHT- dark gold tom

JUMPTAIL- tabby tom

STOATWHISKER- brown and white tom

POUNCFOOT- ginger and black tom

CLOUDTHROAT- black she-cat with a white chest

FOGHEART- white tom with red markings (this name belongs to Eaglehaze)

ECHOFROST- silver tabby she-cat (this one, too)

APPRENTICE, OWLPAW

GRAYCLOUD- long furred gray she-cat

APPRENTICE, FALCONPAW

HOPFOOT- flame colored tom

APPRENTICES

OWLPAW- flecked brown tom with yellow eyes

FALCONPAW- large, handsome brown tabby with darker markings with bright green eyes

QUEENS

MORNINGBIRD- tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes (foster mother to Boulderkit; huge, dark gray, almost black tom with yellow eyes, and Honeykit; small white she-cat with black spots, gray spots, and amber eyes)

YELLOWFLOWER- cream colored she-cat with bright yellow eyes (mother to Quailkit; dappled gray she-cat with gray eyes, Breezekit; black tom, and Clawkit; brown tabby tom with sharp claws)

ELDERS

FLAILCLAW- ginger tom

BIRDCALL- once pretty light brown she-cat

VINEWING- dark brown tabby tom

BIRCHCLOUD- black and white she-cat

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER

SNOWSTAR- large, pure-white tom

DEPUTY

HAILPELT- pale gray tom

MEDICINE CAT

MISTFUR- dark gray she-cat

WARRIORS

CROWFLIGHT- very dark gray tom

SMOKEWIND- gray tom

SILVERSKY- silver tom

CLOVERMIST- brown and white she-cat

HAZELSPOT- ginger she-cat with white legs

SWIFTFOOT- dark brown tom with very pale yellow eyes

MOSSHEART- gray-and-white she-cat

SQUIRRELTAIL- ginger she-cat with a bushy tail

YELLOWBEE- black tabby tom with yellowish stripes

GORSEBELLY- brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, MUDPAW

SPARROWFUR- dark brown tabby tom

QUEENS

BRIGHTBIRD- tortoiseshell she-cat

ELDERS

KINKFOOT- white-and-tabby tom with pains in foot

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER

SOOTSTAR- dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

DEPUTY

FALLENBRANCH- dark brown tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT

BERRYPETAL- light red she-cat

WARRIORS

HOLLYFROST- pitch-black she-cat with icy blue eyes and white paws

SHADEFUR- dark gray tom

TOADLEG- brown tom with speckled gray feet

EMBERCLAW- dark ginger tom with green eyes

CLOVERSPECK- dark brown she-cat with white splashes

OWLFEATHER- long-haired light brown tom

GRAYHAWK- very pale gray tom with white legs

APPRENTICE, GORSEPAW

TANGLENOSE- gray tabby tom

SAPPRENTICE, PEBBLEPAW

APPRENTICES

GORSEPAW- dark tabby tom with pale green eyes

PEBBLEPAW- small gray tom

QUEENS

HERONFLIGHT- long-furred dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Wolfkit; mottled dark gray and light gray tom with amber eyes, and Smallkit; tiny, jet black tom with icy blue eyes)

DEWLEAF- pale gray coat (mother to Daisykit; cream colored she-cat with dark amber eyes, and Crowkit; dark brown tabby tom)

MARSHPELT- pale brown she-cat with dark brown stripes, (mother to Aspenkit; pale gray tom, Redkit; dark ginger she-cat, and Cedarkit; dark gray tom)

ELDERS

BROKENCLAW- black tom with jagged claws

LIZARDSTEP- dark brown tom

WINDCLAN

LEADER

BLOSSOMSTAR- pale tabby she-cat

DEPUTY

ICECLAW- white tom

MEDICINE CAT

BREEZEWHSKER- tabby tom

WARRIORS

TALLFERN- long-limbed black she-cat

MOTTLEFUR- ragged dark brown tabby tom

FURZESPECK- white tom with gray flecks

SCORCHCLAW- dark gray tom

SUNHEART- ginger she-cat

CLOUDDSPLASH- gray tom with white patches

APPRENTICE, ANTPAW

SHREWFACE- black tom

ELDERS:

CHERRYFOOT- ginger she-cat

RIVERCLAN

LEADER

RUSHSTAR- light brown tom

DEPUTY

CHERRYNOSE- dark ginger she-cat

MEDICINE CAT

FERNSTRIPE- pale gray she-cat with darker stripes

WARRIORS

CREEKFISH- glossy-furred gray she-cat

MINNOWLEAP- smoky black she-cat

PIKEFANG- dark brown tabby tom

RIPPLEPOOL- black and silver tom

ELDERS:

TROUTTAIL- gray tabby tom

PROLOGUE

_A soft breeze rattled the widespread branches _of the maple trees. The huge, round moon cast long silver shadows through SkyClan territory. It was a particularly warm Green-leaf night.

"What's going on in there?" A deep voice growled from outside SkyClan's nursery.

"She's _fine, _Crowclaw!" A voice hissed back. "Heatherbreeze isn't the only queen to have kits, you know!"

Crowclaw scowled and entered the nursery.

"I'm fine, Crowclaw," breathed a queen, lying on her side. A long ripple passed through her belly and her face twisted in pain.

"What can I do, Flamefoot?" He asked a flame colored tom.

"You can get out of here and let me handle this!" Flamefoot hissed. Crowclaw ignored the medicine cat and bent down next to his mate. Flamefoot placed moss by her mouth and the spotted she-cat began to lick the wet moss.

"Two kits." Flamefoot announced. Heather breeze gasped in pain and a large kit came to life in the nursery. Flamefoot picked up the kit with care.

"Lick this." He ordered, giving it to Crowclaw.

"Come on, Heatherbreeze, one more!" Crowclaw encouraged her. She wailed in pain and a small she-kit slithered onto the moss, followed by a trail of blood.

"Take care of my kits, Crowclaw," She rasped.

"What? You're not going anywhere, you can raise them, too!" Crowclaw said, placing his kit on the ground next to the other kit.

"Goodbye, Crowclaw." She whispered. Crowclaw turned his attention to Flamefoot.

"Do something! Save her!" He yowled.

"Th-there's nothing I can do, Crowclaw. She's gone." Flamefoot stuttered, slightly scared of Crowclaw.

Crowclaw ignored him and turned his gaze sadly towards his dying mate.

"Take care of my kits…" she rasped. With a shutter, she took one last breath, and her body turned cold.

"No!" Crowclaw wailed. "No!"

Flamefoot looked sadly at his deputy. After a long period of silentsobs shaking through Crowclaw, he stood up from his dying mate.

"Take the tom to Morningbird." he said, his eyes daunting. Flamefoot ndodged but turned around from the large tom in his jaws.

"What of the she-cat?" He asked. Crowclaw looked at the small spotted kit with hatred burning in his eyes.

"Do not take her to Morningbrid. Let her die out here. She has killed Heatherbreeze, and will never be forgiven."

**Hey guys! I hope you like the story so far! I've had this idea in my head for a while, I just never put it in a story. So, there you have it. Hope you liked it! As usual, 1-2 reviews for this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Reviews for the Prologue: **

**Emily0130: STOP REVEIWING MY STORIES! IT MAKES ME LOOK LIKE I PURPOSLY ASK YOU TO REVIEW THEM!**

**Fastblaze789: thanks for reviewing! I agree with you, I'm a sucker for those types of stories!**

_"Wake up already!" _hissed Boulderkit. Honeykit flinched and was surprised at the harshness of her brother's voice. Ignoring the voice, she turned towards the scent of Morningbird. She _was _interested in what she looked like. She opened her eyes and saw a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat, Morningbird. _She's beautiful. _Honeykit thought._**  
**_

"Good morning, Honeykit." She purred.

"Good morning, Morningbird." Honeykit meowed, and almost laughed at herself. Morningbird's eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel. She wondered what color her eyes looked like.

"What do I look like, Morningbird?" She asked.

"You have amber eyes-"

"What's an amber?" Honeykit interrupted, cocking her head to the right. Morningbird purred and stood up.

"Come, I'll show you."

The beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat stood up and picked up Honeykit by the scruff. She emerged out of the nursery and into the Green-leaf sunshine. She placed Honeykit by a small puddle on the ground. A white she-cat with gray and black spots and 'amber' eyes stood in the reflection.

"Now you know what you look like, why don't you go play with Boulderkit?" Morningbird said softly.

"Okay! See you later!" Honeykit purred and ran over to find Boulderkit. The outside camp was so big. She thought the nursery was big. He saw Crowclaw walking with Boulderkit. She had scented Crowclaw many times in the nursery, but had never seen him. She only recognized him by scent. _Woah! He's huge!_

"Where are you going?" Honeykit called to her brother.

"Crowclaw's taking me battle training!" He meowed excitedly.

"Can I come?" She asked hopefully.

"No. Stay in the nursery." Crowclaw growled, and exited camp with Boulderkit. Honeykit was a little upset. _Maybe that's just what fathers do. Maybe they only take their sons battle training._

She padded back to the nursery and slept next to Morningbird until Boulderkit came back, boasting about the new battle move Crowclaw had showed him.

"Look, Dad!" He meowed, and launched himself onto Honeykit. Honeykit fell over in surprise, but quickly pawed Boulderkit's face and pushed him off.

"You monster! Do not hurt my son!" Crowclaw hissed and raked his claws across Honeykit's face. She whimpered and staggered to the back of the nursery, confused. Why would her father hurt her?

**Done with this chapter! Yay! As usual, 1-2 reviews for this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, before I start the next chapter, I would like to tell you a story that happened to me in Technology class yesterday, and yes, it relates to this Fanfiction. Okay, so I was in technology class building catapults, and no one in the class was building it right except me. So kids in my class starting asking me for help, which I gladly helped them with, and their project turned out perfect. But there was this one kid named Sam who wanted my help. Sam was always kind of a bully to me and other kids, so I didn't really want to help him. But then I thought, "what would Jesus do?" And I found my answer, I would help him. I instructed him on what to do, and then told him to go and do it. So of course, what does the do? He does it wrong, and blames ME for his own stupid mistake. I told him to bug off and that it wasn't my fault that he screwed up his project, and then he marches around the room singing this stupid song: "Peyton knows nothing! Peyton knows nothing! Peyton knows nothing!" (Peyton is my real name, in case you didn't know) ****So, I'm holding a hammer in my hands. Not the best decision to get me angry when I'm holding a hammer. But I didn't hit him with it, I have no idea why. Now, what happened after that was he screwed up his project AGAIN and wanted ME to fix it. So I told him that I didn't have time for that. And this was his response: ****"I have time, because I actually have a life." ****And then I said, "I have a life!" And Sam said, "Yeah? What's your life? Swimming, which isn't even a sport?!"**

**Now, let me just say, if you even DARE to say that swimming isn't a sport, you better be on your knees forgiving yourself by the time I'm finished with you. So, that's all I wanted to share, thanks for reading. So, answers to reviews:**

**Emily0130: actually, I can stop you, because you live in the same house as me**

**Nightdustt: I agree with you, Honeykit is cute!**

**Stuffed Watermelon: glad you like the story! Here's the next chapter!**

_"Get away from me! Monster!"_ Clawkit hissed at Honeykit. Honeykit backed away from the crowd of kits in fear.

"Just leave me alone!" She hissed, turning around. She began to walk away from the crooning crowd, her head low and her tail between her legs, a tear streaming from her face. She didn't have time to notice that she bumped into a huge figure. She looked up and saw a huge brown tabby with darker markings blocking the sun.

"Sorry," she meowed, placing a paw on her face in a desperate attempt to hide her tears.

"It's okay," he meowed back, looking into her amber eyes. "I'm Falconpaw."

"I'm Honeykit." She said, suddenly brightening up.

"What were those kits doing to you?" Falconpaw asked.

"Nothing." She mewed.

"I've seen them, they aren't that nice to you, right?" Falconpaw asked. Honeypaw shook her head.

"You actually _like _me?" Honeykit exclaimed.

"Why not? You didn't cause your mother's death." Honeykit almost flinched when Falconpaw mentioned her mother.

"Come, _I'll _prove to them that someone cares about you." Falconpaw flicked his tail for Honeykit to follow him. She shrugged, and padded behind his back.

"Eew, Falconpaw! What are you doing with that _freak_?" Clawkit hissed, looking at Honeykit.

"You're the freak!" Falconpaw growled. All of the kits suddenly stepped back from the large tom.

"Come on, Honeykit, we've wasted enough time with these mouse-brains." Falconpaw meowed, and Honeykit followed him to the nursery.

"Why'd you stand up for me back there?" Honeykit asked.

"Because that's what friends are for." Faloconpaw said, with an obvious tone. _I finally have a friend!_

Honeykit fell asleep that night with comfort in knowing that she had made one new friend that day.

"Hey! Do you guys want to know some battle moves?" Falconpaw's soothing voice entered the nursery. "My mentor gave me the day off!"

The kits mewed in agreement as they slowly woke up and followed Falconpaw into camp.

"Okay, you guys can train with your claws _sheathed_." Falconpaw meowed, emphasizing the sheathed. Some of the kits sighed in frustration, but let Falconpaw take the lead. Honeykit was the only one really paying attention to Falconpaw, the rest just looked off waiting for him to stop talking.

"I did it!" Honeykit exclaimed, using the new battle technique to pin Breezekit to the ground.

"How do you do it?" Clawkit asked eagerly.

"I'll show you, just watch me." Honeykit purred, thinking that maybe the kits would be nicer to her if she thought them the battle technique. She smoothly leaped in the air, dodged Breezekit's blow, and pinned him.

"Okay!" Clawkit meowed, and then tried to do it on Boulderkit. He leaped, twisted in the air, trying to dodge Boulderkit's blow, but missed and landed with a thud on the ground. He stood up in frustration, and gleamed his hard eyes into Honeykit._ What did I do? I helped him! Why is he angry at me?_

"You tricked me!" Clawkit hissed.

"No, I didn't I-"

"You don't know anything, you badger! I bet your real mother was a badger!" Clawkit snarled. Honeykit's fear suddenly turned to anger.

"Badger! Badger! Badger!" The kits jeered. Honeykit bunched her haunches and growled at Clawkit.

"Don't you _dare _talk about my mother!" She spat, drawing her lips back in a snarl.

"Why are you so sensitive about her if she wasn't a badger?" Clawkit growled. Honeykit couldn't control her anger much longer, and lashed her tail in anger.

"What are _you _going to do about it? Badger-face! Badger-face! Badger-face!"

Out of the blue, Falconpaw leaped onto Clawkit and pinned him to the ground with his muscles flexing in anger.

"She cheated!" Clawkit mumbled from underneath Falconpaw's grasp.

"Your mother cheated, that's why you look like Stoatwhisker." Falconpaw growled. Honeykit almost laughed at his joke, but choked it back down her throat.

The brown tabby leaned in closer to Clawkit and whispered, "if you ever lay a claw on Honyekit again, you'll wish you'd never been kitted."

Clawkit nodded in fear as Falconpaw let him go. Honeykit was thankful for Falconapw, but she couldn't help but be scared of the large tom.

"Honeykit," came a soothing voice. She was dreaming, but it seemed so realistic. She looked across the mossy stone clearing she was in and saw a cat that looked exactly like her- but larger.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Heatherbreeze. I'm your mother."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey ya'll! What's up? Sorry I took so long to update this, I've just been working on my other stories, so yeah. I'm really glad you like the story so far, so, answers to reviews:**

**Stuffed Watermelon: it's okay, I believe you. Even if you did copy it (which I'm not saying that you did) I wouldn't mind**

**Parodylol: I'm glad you like the story! If you didn't notice, I PM you on how to post new stories and so forth**

**So the next chapter.**

_"Your my _what?" Honeykit mewed.

"I'm your mother."

"I've never seen you before. I thought you were dead, right?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." Heatherbreeze replied, padding closer to her. "It was nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, I guess." She meowed cautiously.

"Don't get me wrong, I like you a lot, but why do you like me? Crowclaw says that I killed you."

"It was not your fault." Heatherbreeze said softly. "Crowclaw is just…grieving. His head isn't in the right place, that's all."

Honeykit woke with a jolt. _That was weird. _She thought. She began to lick her paws when Boulderkit saw she was awake.

"Finally awake, runt?" He spat.

"Shut up, Boulderkit." She said, breathing out heavily from her nostrils and placing her head back onto her paws. This seemed to shut his mouth, but she could tell that he was bristling with anger.

"Falconpaw! Do you want to play leaders with us?" Quailkit meowed, beckoning the brown tabby into the nursery. A pair of green eyes came into the darkness aa Falconpaw watched the kits.

Honeykit jumped to her paws at the sound of leaders. This was her favorite game! Quailkit brushed her pelt against Falconpaw's and purred. For some reason, this sight made her feel sick. _What's wrong with you? _She thought.

"Let's go!" Honeykit yowled, attempting to leap out of the nursery when a sharp pain gripped her tail.

"Ow!" She squealed, turning to see what bit her. It was Quailkit.

"Um…could you let go of my tail, please?" She said awkwardly as Quailkit dropped her tail and have her a nasty glare.

"You can't play leaders with us." Quailkit snarled. "Only _real _kits can do that."

Honeykit felt pain jab her heart as Quailkit emphasized 'real.'

"So?" A deep voice interrupted them. "Honeykit can do anything you can."

Flaconpaw was fully in the nursery now, glaring down at Quailkit.

"Yeah, but…." Quailkit's voice trailed off as it was taken over by fear. _That's just weird. Quailkit would never be shy or afraid of anyone! What's up with her today?_

"But what? There is no excuse for Honeykit not to play with us. She is a normal, breathing cat with every quality that a normal cat would have."

Quailkit just stood there, dumbfounded, as the rest of the cats made their way out of the nursery and into camp.

"I call Honeystar of SkyClan!" Honeykit cheered excitedly.

"Why do _you _get to be SkyClan?" Boulderkit snarled.

"Because I called it first." She meowed.

"I call ThunderClan." Falconpaw meowed.

"Quailstar of ShadowClan."

"Boulderstar of WindClan."

"Clawstar of RiverClan."

Everyone got to be a leader except for Breezekit, who had to take turns with Clawkit.

"Go claim your territory!" Falconpaw announced, as he ran towards the warriors' den. Honeykit quickly made her way to the leader's den, not going inside, but remaining on the outside.

"One, two, three…go!" Falconpaw said aloud, and the kits ran towards the middle.

Honeykit leaped onto Clawkit and pinned him to the ground. She was suddenly thrown off and tumbled onto the ground. Looking up at her attacker, she saw Quailkit. The dappled gray she-cat placed her claws onto Honeykit's throat.

_Great StarClan! She's going to kill me!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Parodylol: Thanks! About the character, do you mean like an OC? Because I could do something like that if you wanted.**

_"Keep your paws off of what's mine!" _Quailkit hissed, and leaped off of Honeykit.

_What was that about?_ With no time to marvel over this, she sprinted back over to the nursery.

"SkyClan has claimed ShadowClan territory!" She yowled. None of the kits objected, but looked down at the ground in disappointment.

"Honeykit!" An angry voice yowled. Honeykit gazed over at Jumpfoot, who was fuming at Honeykit.

"Are you hurting my kits!" He growled.

"What? N-no-"

"You are plotting to hurt my kits, you monster!" With that, Jumpfoot swiped his paws across Honeykit's face with his claws unsheathed, and caused her to fall to the ground.

"Stop it!" A voice yowled in defense. Morningbird stood at the entrance of the nursery, her hazel eyes seemed to dance in her fire of anger.

"Leave her alone! The warrior code says you should protect kits at all cost!"

"That is no kit…" Jumpfoot sneered. "That _thing _is a monster!"

"Leave her alone!" Morningbird repeated. "Or I'll give you a reason to stay in the medicine den. Permanently."

Jumpfoot glared at Morningbird and padded back to the medicine den.

"Aww, poor little kit needs her fake mother to stick up for her, how cute!" Clawkit hissed in a fake squeaky voice.

"Shut up, Clawkit!" Honeykit growled, and padded into the nursery with Morningbird. _She's so protective. I wish Crowclaw was like that._

Morningbird had two kits the leaf-bare before Honeykit was born. One was stillborn, and the other died of greencough. Honeykit always took pity on her foster mother. The light in her eyes were restored when she saw Honeykit and Boulderkit. Honeykit guessed it was the feeling of being a mother again- and desperately trying to protect what she was given a second chance on.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the High Oak for a Clan meeting!"

Cinderstar's yowl woke Honeykit from her sleep. _Today's the day! I'm becoming an apprentice!_

"Come on! Get up!" Honeykit squealed, trying to wake her brother.

"I'm up!" He growled.

"Boulderkit and Honeykit have reached the age of six moons. Honeykit-"

Cinderstar stopped in mid sentence and was interrupted by Crowclaw.

"Cinderstar, but I do not think that Honeykit deserves to be an apprentice."

"Excuse me?" Cinderstar hissed, glaring her blue eyes deeper at her deputy.

Crowclaw cleared his throat. "Nothing."

"Very well, then. Honeykit, step forward."

With shaky limbs, Honeykit trotted closer to Cinderstar.

"From this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Honeypaw. I will be your mentor."

_Yay! The leader's my mentor!_

"Boulderkit, step forward. From this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Boulderpaw."

Boulderpaw looked slightly angry at Honeykit, as he did not have the leader as his mentor.

"Stoatwhisker, you were trained well by Flailclaw, and you will pass on your bravery to Boulderpaw."

"Boulderpaw! Honeypaw. Boulderpaw! Honeypaw."

Honeypaw flinched as the Clan cheered Boulderkit's name louder than hers.

"Where are we going?" Honeypaw asked as Cinderstar came down from the High Oak.

"Just around the territory for today." Cinderstar meowed, bounding out of camo with Honeypaw on her heels.

"This is the training area," Cinderstar said as they came up to a clearing filled with grass and sand.

"Cool." Honeypaw marveled. Golden rays of sunlight streamed above her as she looked temptingly at the wide-spread branches of the maple trees.

"Where to next?" She asked.

"That's just about it for today, but if you want, I could teach you some battle moves."

Honeypaw's amber eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really?"

She looked at the sky. It was almost night-fall, but she didn't care.

"Okay, start by leaping at me." Said Cinderstar.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

Honeypaw bunched her haunches, and leaped at Cinderstar. The gray she-cat swiftly dodged her right, placed her paw under Honeypaw's belly, and flipped her over.

"Oof!" She landed with a thud on the ground.

"Don't worry, you'll get better." Cinderstar assured her. Honeypaw grumbled and stood up. _When I grow up, I want to be just like her. I want to be leader!_

That night, Honeypaw drifted to sleep with the sound of Falconpaw rasping his tongue over his brown tabby pelt. She closed her eyes, but was quickly woken by a loud noise. She flashed her eyes open, but she wasn't in the apprentices' den.

She was in the training hollow. _How did I get here?_

"Nice to see that you finally woke up," a voice hissed. She turned around, and saw Crowclaw and Boulderpaw standing side by side.

"W-what are you guys doing?" She asked, standing up tall now. Crowclaw's paws and mouth were covered in blood, as well as Boulderpaw's.

It wasn't the fact that they had blood on them. It was the fact that it wasn't their blood.

"What's going on? How did I get here?" She hissed.

Boulderpaw said nothing, but the two toms walked closer to Honeypaw. Scared, she tried to backed away, but her feet were frozen to the ground.

"Stop!" She yowled, but Crowclaw clawed her face, and caused her to fall to the ground. Boulderpaw then took in on the action, and starting clawing her throat.

"Please…help…" she rasped. She tried to claw them back, but she couldn't.

With one last glimpse at Crowclaw, the tom placed his long claws over her throat, and sliced it. Honeypaw felt her eyes growing heavy, and she closed her eyes, and everything turned black.

**What the glob just happened? What happened to Honeypaw? Will she live? Why are Crowclaw and Boulderpaw trying to murder her? Only way to find out: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Oh, and for a PS, if you like this story, I guarantee you will LOVE my other story, Stormstar's Legacy. It is finished, but please take your time to READ AND REVIEW it.**

**Again: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW STORMSTAR'S LEGACY'! YOU WILL LOVE IT! SO READ AND REVIEW IT PLEASE! THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Nova Lioness: noo!**

**IslaTheFairyOfIce: I know, I get so pissed off at people who think that. But don't worry, one of these days I'm gonna punch him in the face.**

**Willowsmoke of ShadowClan: possibly, but see what happened next! And I agree, Crowclaw is a jerk.**

**SPN Fangirl: OMG, I'm a huge fan of SPN, too! But, I'm glad you like the story**

**Fastblaze789: why do you think she needs Falconpaw to save her? She's a girl, she doesn't need help from a guy! But, I appreciate your enthusiasm**

**TheCrazyMarshmellow: that was a really big word, and I'm writing more now!**

_Honeypaw's eyes flashed open, jerking herself _out of her nest. She inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"If you're going to have nightmares, don't wake the rest of us up!" Boulderpaw hissed. Honeypaw could feel her heart beating out of her chest, and she didn't care about what Boulderpaw said.

_It was just a nightmare. Right?_

"Everyone up!" Cinderstar yowled into the apprentices' den. Honeypaw was already awake by the time her mentor woke her up.

"Where are we going today?" She asked Cinderstar.

"To teach you how to climb trees," Cinderstar meowed, leading Honeypaw out of camp.

Honeypaw was always thankful that she belonged in SkyClan. She liked the idea of climbing trees, although she had never done it before. She didn't know what would happen if she would've been born in ThunderClan. The forest was too dense there, so she'd heard. She wanted to be free, moving from branch to branch with ease.

"Which tree should I climb?" She asked, almost gaping at the hight of the huge maple trees.

"You decide." Cinderstar whispered, leaning in close to her apprentice. Honeypaw looked uncertainly at the trees and the way they swayed in the slight Greenleaf breeze. Would they even hold her weight? She was small, but not _that _small.

"I'll try," she meowed wearily, digging her claws into the soft bark, and glancing anxiously at her surroundings. Boulderpaw was at the bottom of the tree, and Honeypaw wasn't even that high up, considering she could still feel his intense gaze on their pelt.

If she failed, the Clan would taunt her for the rest of her life. If she succeeded…well she would have to succeed to find out.

Her claws scrapped the bark as she grabbed hold of a branch, eagerly trying to reach the next one. Once she was on top of that one, she extended her forepaws to get to the next branch, about half a tail length higher than hers.

_Hey, this isn't so hard! _She thought.

Honeypaw stood about two branches from the top of the maple tree, when her leg slipped out from the branch, and she felt herself falling.

_Oh no! What do I do? I'm_ going_ to die!_

Suddenly, she heard claws scrape bark, and realized that it was her own. She hung almost a tail-length from the ground as she swung upside-right with her claws hanging onto the branch.

_Phew. That was a close one. I thought I was goner! _

"Nice job, badger!" Boulderpaw hissed. "You can't climb a tree for your life! No- you can't do _anything _for your life!"

Boulderpaw's words stung Honeypaw like claws against her face, but she jumped down from the branch.

"What's the matter, badger-face?" Boulderpaw taunted. "Can't take a little hunting practice?"

Honeypaw wanted to claw Boulderpaw's face, but her leader was right there.

"That's enough, Boulderpaw!" Cinderstar growled, scowling at the gray tom.

"It's enough when I say," he responded, turning his gaze back to Honeypaw. Honeypaw was shocked that Boulderpaw had been so stubborn to talk to his own leader like that.

"What did you just say to me?" Cinderstar hissed, making Boulderpaw turn towards her yet again.

"Watch your tone with me, Boulderpaw." She growled. "Thanks to that attitude, you just earned yourself cleaning out the elders den for a moon."

"What?" Boulderpaw complained.

"Two moons."

"But I-"

"Three."

Boulderpaw released a frustrated sigh, and after that, Conderstar decided that there was enough hunting practice for the day, and she led the two apprentices back to camp.

|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|

Honeypaw yawned after a long day, walking to the fresh-kill pile and picked a sparrow, when she overheard Boulderpaw chatting noisily to Crowclaw.

"…so Honeypaw started making fun of me, and then Cinderstar made _me _clean out the elders' den for _three _moons!" He complained.

This was what caught her attention. Boulderpaw was making fun of _her. _

"Why would Cinderstar do such a thing to my son?" Crowclaw hissed clearly annoyed at Honeypaw.

"I don't know, Honeypaw's always bullying me," Boulderpaw said with false sadness. Suddenly, Crowclaw padded up to Honeypaw with fiery rage blazing in his eyes.

"Why would you do that?" He hissed.

"It wasn't me! He's lying!" She argued, almost wailing.

"My _son _would never lie!" Crowclaw growled.

"But I'm your daughter!" Honeypaw wailed, looking around camp for some support from her Clanmates, but none was given. They all just stood and watched.

"_You _are not my daughter! You're a mistake! You never should have been born!"

Tears came to Honeypaw's eyes as she turned her back on Crowclaw and stormed back to the apprentices' den.

But as she tried to sleep that night, the words echoed in her mind, flowing over and over as she couldn't stop the memory.

_"You are not my daughter! You're a mistake! You never should have been born!"_

**Who feels bad for Honeypaw yet? Yeah, I know you do. And I know that all of you hate Boulderpaw and Crowclaw. So, how 'bout them reveiws! I like the reviews I'm getting for this story, it was a it more than planned, but this is good. Once again, I will tell you this message, though:**

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, YOU WILL LIKE MY OTHER STORY, STORMSTAR'S LEGACY. IT IS COMPLETE AND HAS 29 CHAPTERS, BUT ONLY LIKE 52 REVIEWS, SO WITH THAT SAID, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW STORMSTAR'S LEGACY! THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 6

**NovaLioness: No! Don't steal Boulderpaw or Crowclaw! I have plans for them both…*laughs mysteriourly***

**Freedomwhisper: thanks for the support, I could try to squeeze Freedomkit in somehow, but her name is a bit iffy. Could you try something else? If not, I'll just stick her in somehow. And thanks for liking my stories and my writing style! That makes me feel like a writer!**

_The words repeated over and over again in Honeypaw's_ mind. She couldn't get them out of her head. Morningbird had comforted her, but that didn't erase the terrible memory.

"Hello? Honeypaw?"

Disturbed from her thoughts, Honeypaw found Falconpaw standing above her. _Good thing it wasn't Boulderpaw again._

"Oh, it's just you," she said gladly.

"Care to join?" He asked with a pigeon in his jaws, preventing him from speaking clear.

"Sure."

Honeypaw was about to take a bite out of the delicious smelling pigeon, when a harsh voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Who says you earned that?" He voice hissed.

Quailpaw stood in front of her with a snarl on her face.

"Well, I'm part of SkyClan, so-"

"_You're _part of SkyClan?" Quailpaw snorted. "You don't belong anywhere. And you'll never belong here."

Honeypaw stopped chewing the bird, swallowed, and stood up.

"Fine." She growled, "You know what? Have the stupid bird!"

With that, she slid the pigeon along with her paw and threw it right in Quailpaw's face. The half-eaten bird slid off of her face and Quailpaw looked as if she wanted to vomit.

"Keep it. I'll find another." Honeypaw spat, storming out of camp. She knew it wouldn't do her good to be out there, but it never did her any good to be in camp.

_Stupid Quailpaw. Why can't she just leave me alone the one time I'm with my friend! Why can't anyone leave me alone? Why do they hate me so much? I never did anything to them! _

"I'm sorry Crowclaw did this to you." A soft voice meowed. Honeypaw nearly jumped out of her fur. She turned to see a she-cat quite like herself climbing a nearby maple tree.

"Heatherbreeze?" Honeypaw gasped in shock and dismay. "H-how are you a-alive?"

"I'm _not _alive." The she-cat mewed. "You can just see me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Honeypaw asked, still a little wary of Heatherbreeze, but padding up to the tree she was climbing.

"You see, some of us StarClan cats can be seen. No, I'm not down in the Clans right now, I'm up in StarClan. But you can see me, and I can talk to you."

Honeypaw nodded slowly, and thought if she should attempt to follow her mother. She bunched her haunches, and dug her claws into the soft bark, desperately trying to follow her mother.

"But why?" She barely grunted, pulling herself further up the tree to find the spot where Heatherbreeze was sitting with her gaze fixed on her daughter.

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me?" Honeypaw asked.

"Because you're my daughter."

"But I killed you!"

"No, you didn't." Heatherbreeze scowled. "It was the will of StarClan. After all, a mother protects her kits."

With one last bound of her legs, Honeypaw pulled herself over the top of the highest and thickest branch, finally reaching the spot where her mother was. But when she got there, the spotted she-cat was gone.

"Really?" Honeypaw growled with a sigh. She was about to climb down from the enormous maple, when a beautiful sight caught her eye. Then she realized where she was. This was the Tall Maple, a memorable landmark in SkyClan. She could all of SkyClan's territory from her view. It was beautiful.

|^..^|^..^|^..^|

"Come on, freak! You can't even win one battle!" Quailpaw sneered as Honeypaw was yet again pinned to the ground.

"Yeah, Badger-face, you stink!" Clawpaw pitched in, and soon enough Boulderpaw caught on in it too while their mentors were talking to each other and not paying attention.

"What're you going to do? You can't defend yourself, you're just weak and pathetic!" Boulderpaw growled.

"Shut up!" Honeypaw suddenly hissed, standing up to face her pursuers.

"Aww, what are you going to do to us?" Quailpaw hissed in a sarcastic kit voice.

"Face it, it's one against three, you might as well just give up and kill yourself, don't see why you haven't done it already."

|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|

Honeypaw walked back to camp with tears almost in her eyes. Clawpaw, Boulderpaw, and Quailpaw were talking amongst themselves, not paying attention to Honeypaw.

Suddenly, a distinct smell stopped Honeypaw in her tracks. Blood. Her ears twitched, it was almost dark, but she was keen on finding out what was going on.

"Cinderstar," she whispered, prodding her mentor with her paw.

"Yes?" The gray she-cat presumed.

"Do you smell that?"

Cinderstar closed her eyes and sniffed in the bloodshed. Suddenly, she opened them.

"Yes. It's blood. Follow me." She ordered, beginning to follow the trail. But Honeypaw was faster than her mentor, as she ran ahead into the gorse thicket, following the scent.

Honeypaw soon found herself consumed in darkness. She felt a dark shadow move passed her, but she couldn't see it.

"Cinderstar!" She began to panic and closed her eyes. "Cinderstar!"

_Do not give up hope. _A voice whispered in her ear. _You have hope, use it when all other lights go out._

Honeypaw suddenly opened her eyes and was able to see. She could sense that Cinderstar was not far behind her, but Honeypaw pressed onward, and found herself in a clearing and saw the same shadowy silhouette, and in the center of the clearing, lay a lump of what looked like fur.

"Who's there?" She demanded, but no voice responded. Honeypaw curiously approached the heap of fur, and then heard Cinderstar enter the clearing, hearing her gasp.

Honeypaw would gasp, too, if she had found her voice. But the unmoving mound of fur had her whole body stop. As it was a dead body of a cat. And not just any cat; Morningbird.


	8. Chapter 7

Nova** Lioness: I know, it's sad**

**Willowsmoke of ShadowClan: everybody loved Morningbird, so i guess u could say its sad**

**SPN Fangirl: You're right, Lucifer should definitely torture them. Crowley or Alastair (think that show you spell it) would do a good job, too**

**Freedomwhisper: Sagepaw would work. What do you want her warrior name to be? If you want, I could make her one of Honeypaw's kits (yes, she does have kits). What you said really touches my heart, it's reviews like this that keep me going.**

**Pineshadow: I know, a lot of people were sad about that**

**Guest: here's the next one!**

_"Morningbird!"_

Honeypaw's terrified yowl sounded through the small clearing. She lay at Morningbird's side, unable to ignore the scent of blood and death surrounding her.

Cinderstar padded out of the clearing. "Stoatwhisker!" She called.

The brown and white tom emerged from the thicket, and widened his eyes at Morningbird. Stoatwhisker and Cinderstar were the ones doing the carrying. Honeypaw couldn't carry the weight of her. Physically and mentally.

|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|

When they returned to camp, Crowclaw, too was coming back the same time as them. Honeypaw figured he was probably out hunting when he heard Cinderstar's yowl. After the burial, Honeypaw had nothing left to do but sit silently on vigil and watch the stars.

|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|

That following moon, Honeypaw wanted nothing but to curl up in her nest and mourn the cat who had loved her so dearly. But she didn't want to become that cat. Instead of being a grief-stricken old coot, she decided to do some exploring. Who killed Morningbird? No scent of a fox. No scent of a badger. Just a dark shadow and Morningbird's bloodied body. She needed to find Morningbird's murderer.

"Hey," a friendly voice meowed.

"Hi, Falconpaw." Honeypaw responded, not looking at him, though. The sun shone, although her pelt wasnt warm.

"Flamefoot told me to give these to you." Falconpaw said, placing some leafy green herbs by Honeypaw.

"He said they'd help with the shock."

Falconpaw sat by Honeypaw, not saying anything else, but just staring into the distance like her. Probably standing there awkwardly while trying to decide what to say. That's what Honeypaw liked about her brown tabby friend. If she wanted to be left alone, he respected that opinion.

They sat like this for a while, just watching the sun go down over the tree-lined horizon.

"Well, I got to go." Falconpaw spoke up at last.

"Where are you going?" Honeypaw asked.

"Got my assessment today."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Honeypaw decided that she should get going, too. Although Morningbird was dead, she still had to go to training.

Shortly after Falconpaw left, Honeypaw saw Cinderstar calling her over. She stretched her legs, leaving the unbeaten herbs on the ground and padded out of camp with her mentor.

|^..^|^..^|^..^|

"Battle training?" Boulderpaw asked eagerly, practically bouncing up and down in the training clearing. The other apprentices, were too, excited for it. But not Honeypaw. It wasn't Morningbird's death that made her not want to go to training. Of it were just her and Falconpaw she would be fine. But it wasn't. Every other apprentice in the clearing was watching her like crows about to pounce on prey. Silence. Eyes. They were waiting.

"Yes, Boulderpaw." Cinderstar answered his question, eyeing the cats in the clearing.

"So, who would like to first?" Cinderstar asked. Everyone was silent except Boulderpaw.

"Ooh! Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!" He chanted.

"Fine. It shall be…" Cinderstar scanned the clearing. "Boulderpaw and…Honeypaw."

Honeypaw groaned slightly but padded out into the clearing to meet her opponent.

|^..^|^..^|^..^|

Honeypaw had many cobwebs pressed against her face. As well as Flamefoot trying to get her to eat some herbs. Cinderstar said battle training would be 'claws sheathed', but Boulderpaw didn't hear that. With claws unsheathed, her almost knocked Honeypaw cold. The warriors didn't think it was that important because Honeypaw was apparently "just another mouth to feed."

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the High Oak for a Clan meeting!" Cinderstar yowled.

Honeypaw groaned again, not wanting to further harm her injuries, but padded out into the open camp.

"Echofrost, has Owlpaw completed all of his warrior training?"

"Yes."

"Graycloud, has Falconpaw completed all of his warrior training?"

"Yes."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Owlnose and Falconstreak."

"Owlnose! Falconstreak! Owlnose! Falconstreak!" The Clan chanted.

Honeypaw felt a purr rising in her throat since the first time that moon. She was just about to congratulate Falconstreak, when Quailpaw interrupted her.

"Congratulations, Falconstreak!" She meowed, maybe a little too excited than she should have been.

"Oh, um…thanks." Falconstreak said hotly, clearly embarrassed by the dappled she-cat's behavior towards him.

Honeypaw rolled her eyes, and decided it was getting late. She padded back to the apprentices' den. She was almost looking forward to sharing tongues with Falconstreak when she realized that he would be there that night. He'd be in the warriors' den. Without Honeypaw. And Honeypaw would be left in the apprentices' den. Alone.


	9. Chapter 8

Moonbeam141:** aww, thanks. *what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller***

**Willowsmoke of ShadowClan: yep, it's sad**

**TheCrazyMarshemellow: I'm makin' more!**

**Pineshadow: I'd love to accept your OC, how do you want her to be introduced?**

**'Guest': the game's up, I know it's you, stop reviewing my story**

**SPN Fangirl: don't worry, I'm getting to it. And I will make sure that Crowley himself tortures ****them. BUT, I cannot make them burn in Hell until the end of the story, so sorry about that, you'll have to wait. But, I am possessed by the fandom, too, so yeah. Its okay for leaving a long review it makes my life better!**

**VenomstormofVineClan: perhaps. I appreciate your enthusiasm, though!**

**Lilystripe608: sure! I'd love to accept your OC. Just 1 question: how do you want her to be introduced? **

**Freedomwhisper: I like Sageleaf, could I make her one of Honeypaw's kits? If so, she won't come into the story unail later on, but if you don't want that, I could arrange something else. What you said touches my heart! Thanks, I always wanted to be an author!**

**Snowsong of ShadowClan: No! that would be terrible! But, I can see where you're coming from. Them crazy jerks who are all mean to Honeypaw**

**CookieCatz: I know, she's a jerk**

_The rising sun casted long shadows _across the trees. Honeypaw crouched on a thick branch of the Tall Maple, stalking a crow.

The bird fluttered its wings, but it was too late. Honeypaw snatched the bird with her claws and quickly killed it with one bite.

_Gotcha._

Honeypaw slowly climbed down the tree with the dead bird dangling in her mouth. No cat was with her, it was her assessment. It was her task to catch three pieces of prey before sundown, as usual.

She quickly buried the crow and moved on. The sun was barely up, and Honeypaw made sure she was the first to finish her assessment. If she was one heartbeat behind the others, they would scold her for the rest of her life.

The two other prices of prey came to Honeypaw easily. She caught two more sparrows, and rabbit, just so no one could pick on her.

She _did _however, have trouble carrying it back to camp, The crows and the sparrows were fairly easy, but she had to drag the rabbit on the ground with her mouth.

"Need a paw?" A friendly voice called. It was just Falconstreak.

"Yeah." Honeypaw's meow was muffled by all of the prey hanging from her jaws.

Falconstreak purred and padded over to Honeypaw. He carried the two sparrows as Honeypaw carried the rabbit and the crow.

"Thanks." She meowed when they got back to camp.

|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|

"Still can't work for yourself?" Clawpaw sneered.

Honeypaw rolled her eyes and ignored him. He'd done nothing but critisized her for every tiny mistake she made for the past moon.

"Shut up, Clawpaw, you only caught _two, _you'll probably never become a warrior." Honeypaw regretted what she said in being so defiant.

But this seemed to silence Clawpaw. But not Boulderpaw.

"Like you'll ever become one." He hissed.

"I don't see that _you _caught four. You only caught three, I caught _four.__" _She growled back, for once happy that she was able to stand up to her lame excuse for a brother.

Boulderpaw narrowed his eyes, but moved on quickly. Shortly after Falconstreak burst end out with laughter, dropping the pieces of prey that were in his mouth.

"What?" Honeypaw hissed.

"Nothing…it's just…" Falconstreak laughed uncontrollably again. "You should've seen his face…"

He fell on the floor and continued laughing. Honeypaw didn't think it was that funny, but she purred alongside him.

|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the High Oak for a Clan meeting!"

Cinderstar's yowl woke Honeypaw. At first, she didn't want to get up, but then she realized what that day was.

"Yay!" She meowed and barged out of the apprentices' den and into the clearing.

"Stoatwhisker, has Boulderpaw completed all of his warrior training and obeyed your every command?" Cinderstar asked.

_Oh, no! I'm late!_

"Nice job, mouse-brain, do you always have to screw up my life?" Boulderpaw muttered as Cinderstar spoke.

"Then from this moment on, you shall be known as Honeycloud and Boulderfang."

"Honeycloud! Boulderfang! Honeycloud! Boulderfang!" The Clan chanted.

Honeycloud felt almost happy for the first time in forever.

"Congradulations." Falconstreak meowed to Honeycloud.

"Thanks." She said back.

"Come to the warriors' den, I'll show you to your nest." He welcomed her.

"Just wait until after I sit vigil." She told him.

Honeycloud sat outside camp until dawn, doing nothing but look up at the stars. She yawned, decoding that it was time she got going, and found her new nest and fell asleep.

|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|

Honeycloud awoke in the dark clearing again. Crowclaw and Boulderfang was there again.

"Stay away from me!" She hissed, but it was too late. Crowclaw came towards her once again trying to hurt her.

Honeycloud awoke with a large gasp. Then she heard a voice.

"Have you seen it yet?"

Honeycloud turned to face who it was.

She nearly jumped out of her fur.

**So, I might not publish a new chapter in a while because I want more people to review Stormstar's Legacy. So, until it gets more reviews, I cannot post the next chapter. But I promise you guys will like it!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Vedi0Vini0Vinci:**** that was a really long review, but thanks for the support. You said that I have a telnet for cliffhangers that most authors would be jealous of, but if you met me, you'd think otherwise. Real authors wouldn't be jealous of me because I'm only in junior high. But, overall, reviews like this touch my heart. Thanks so much for the support!**

**Nova Lioness: mysterious cat…**

**Willowsmore of ShadowClan: I'm obsessed with these types of stories, too. That's why I decided to make my own**

**TheCrazyMarshmellow: I know, he's a jerk**

_A bloodied and scarred version of Crowclaw _and Boulderfang stood in front of Honeycloud. What was happening? She wasn't in the warriors' den, but in a cold and dark clearing surrounded by death and decay.

"Have you seen it?" Crowclaw demanded again.

Honeycloud backed away from her father.

"You've seen it, haven't you?" Boulderfang asked, in more curiosity than demand.

"How much did those StarClan cats tell you?" Crowclaw growled.

The two blood-pelted toms took a step forward her in unity. As they padded closer, a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"You leave her alone!"

Honeycloud turned and saw a tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes, standing in front of two small kits.

"Morningbird?"

Morningbird had little time to acknowledge her foster daughter, but turned and leaped at Boulderfang and Crowclaw. She quickly battered their pelts with her claws, and sent them running back into the shadows.

"What was that?" Honeycloud asked as Morningbird took a step closer to her, the two kits following her wake.

"Just a stupid omen that the rest of StarClan sent to warn you. They just don't care what you go through to see them." Morningbird explained.

"Wait, what? What omen?" Honeycloud realized that asking this was wasting time, and she should talk to Morningbird with more urgent matters.

"Who killed you?" Honeycloud said quickly. "Do you know?"

Morningbird's eyes widened, as if she was forbidden to tell Honeycloud such information, but responded;

"I'll tell you, it was-"

Morningbird was cut off, and Honeycloud woke again. _Can't I just get some information without my body telling me that I need to wake up?_

She sighed. She was so close to finding out, so close to getting justice. But yet so far. She half growled and padded out of the warriors' den.

Honeycloud wanted to get to the bottom of what was happening. But at the same time, she was afraid to know.

_Life is a bees' nest. The honey is as sweet as gold, and the bees are as sharp as thorns._

Honeycloud didn't know where these words of wisdom came from, but she knew one thing: it was true.

"Honeycloud! You're on a patrol with Starlingflight, Boulderfang, and Echofrost." Cinderstar yowled as she made her way across camp.

Honeycloud nodded. She would have been excited for her fists patrol, but then she saw of who it consisted of.

_Ugh. Why do I have to be wtih him?_

Honeycloud wanted to whine out loud these words, but she but her tongue and forced down her anger.

"Come on, badger-face!" Boulderfang growled. Honeycloud narrowed her eyes at her brother, but ignored him and padded onto the patrol. _Whatever gets me through the day._

|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|

Honeycloud decided to part ways with her patrol. Boulderfang wouldn't shut up and he was scaring all the prey out of the forest. In fact, he was was loud enough to wake a deaf badger.

She crouched in the undergrowth, searching for any sign of prey, but none came. There was only a soothing voice.

"Congratulations, Honeycloud." A soft voice meowed.

Honeycloud was in a shady clearing in the heart of SkyClan's territory. Heatherbreeze stood in the clearing, too.

"Hello, Heatherbreeze." Honeycloud greeted her mother. She was about to start a conversation with her mother, when she realized that there were more urgent matters to talk about.

"Do you know who killed Morningbird?" She asked hurriedly.

"Yes." Heatherbreeze said calmly.

Honeycloud opened her mouth to speak, but Heatherbreeze silenced her.

"But," she began, "it's not by place to say."

Honeycloud wanted to yowl at her, but realized that the cat she was talking to was her mother. Heatherbreeze _died _for her, and Honeycloud should show her some respect.

"But you know who did it, right? Why can't you tell me?"

"Honeycloud, you're my daughter, and I love you, so I'm only doing what's best for _you." _Heatherbreeze explained, stepping closer to Honeycloud.

"But I want to find Morningbird's murderer." Honeycloud argued.

"You aren't ready to know yet," Her mother mewed softly. "You couldn't handle the truth, trust me when I say that you don't _want _to know the truth."

"But I do! That's why I asked!" Honeycloud pleaded.

"Don't you understand? I'm doing this for you. This is a challenge for you."

Heatherbreeze said with a sigh.

"Come here, I'll show you something." She nodded her head towards a small elderberry bush.

Honeycloud followed, and saw a small butterfly cocoon hanging off one of the elderberry branches. The cocoon swayed back and forth.

"What are you trying to show me?" She asked.

"The butterfly in the cocoon is trying to get out, as you see." Heatherbreeze exclaimed. "You can see it's trying hard to brake out, right?"

Honeycloud focused her gaze on the cocoon and studied it.

"Yeah, so?"

"I could simply rip open the cocoon and the butterfly would be free. But it wouldn't survive long. It needs to learn how to break through before it can fly."

Honeycloud looked up from her studying. Heatherbreeze was gone.

**So, who do you guys think killed Morningbird? About the OCs that some of you submitted, I think I might be able to use all of them. But, I did ask some questions in the answers to the reviews, so if you could answer those before I submit the OCs, that would be great, thanks!**


	11. Chapter 10

**TheGhost129:possibly**

**Freedomwhisper: So, Sageleaf will be one of the kits (assuming who the father is)**

_Honeycloud yawned as she ran her tongue through _Falconstreak's brown tabby fur. He sat basking in the bright sunlight, enjoying what was left of the Leaf-fall. A gust of wind blew leaves of brown, red, and gold beside Honeycloud and Falconstreak.

"Wonderful weather we're having." Falconstreak purred.

"Yes. Leaf-storms, lovely weather." Honeycloud joked.

"What do you think _you're _doing?" Another voice hissed. Of course, it was Quialpaw.

"Sharing tongues with my friend." Honeycloud snapped.

"Your _friend? _Please, Falconstreak just feels bad for you, and I have no idea why-"

"Don't tell me what you propose I think!" Falconstreak hissed and stood up.

"I have a mind of my own."

With that, Falconstreak padded back to the warriors' den, leaving Honeycloud and Quailpaw alone.

"Listen here, you ugly badger-face." Quailpaw growled, "Stay away from Falconstreak, he doesn't like you at all."

With that, Quailpaw padded into the center of the clearing and waited for Conderstar to start the ceremony.

_It's not that I don't like you, it's just that sometimes I want to shove my paw down your throat and rip out your lungs._

"Echofrost, has Quailpaw completed all of her warrior training?" Cinderstar asked the silvery she-cat.

"Yes."

"Stoatwhisker, has Clawpaw completed all of his warrior training?"

"Yes."

"Starlingflight, has Breezepaw completed all of his warrior training?"

"Yes."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Quailnose, Clawswipe, and Breezeflight." Said Cinderstar.

"Quailnose! Clawswipe! Breezeflight!" The Clan cheered.

_Great. She's a warrior._

|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|

Claws scraped bark as Honeycloud climbed up the Tall Maple. She perched on a thick branch, just watching the ground below.

_Snap!_

A twig crackled in the distance, causing Honeycloud to tense her muscles. She heard a loud high-pitched laugh followed by a deeper toned one.

"I still can't believe I'm a warrior already!" Quailnose's annoying voice meowed.

_Ugh. I sure hope she doesn't see me._

Honeycloud tucked her head down lower and under a leafy branch. The two cats walked through the undergrowth and chatted happily.

"I'm happy you finally became one." Falconstreak's voice mewed back.

"I know! Because now I get to be with you in the warriors' den!" Quailnose said excitedly.

"Yeah, I've been looking forward to seeing you, too." Falconstreak paused, then added, "I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning."

"That's okay, I forgive you." Quailnose said, stopping in her tracks as Falconstreak stopped too.

"Honeycloud was just being a mouse-brain, that's all." Quailnose spoke up. Falconstreak glared at Quailnose, although the gray dappled she-cat did not see it.

"I like her." Falconstreak stated, licking Quailnose's fur.

"I don't. She's so annoying and she always gets between you and I."

"Sometimes she does." Falconstreak meowed, seeming a little afraid to stand up for Honeycloud. "But I still like her."

After a long silence, Quailnose added, "Have you ever wondered if you would have kits?"

Falconstreak widened his eyes at the question. "Yeah, I'd like to have some."

"Me, too."

"You will." Falconstreak promised. Honeycloud wanted to vomit.

"If you had kits, would you name them?" Quailnose asked.

Falconstreak looked a little uncomfortable about the question, but answered; "Maybe Wrenkit or… Dapplekt…"

Falconstreak paused for a moment. "I like Brownkit and Deerkit."

Quailnose nodded her head in agreement, looking as if she would agree with anything Falconstreak said.

Honeycloud was so angry at Quailnose had the nerve to say something so selfish. She dug her claws into the strong maple branch, causing her back leg to slip out from under the branch, weighing her body down as she felt herself falling.

Honeycloud shrieked and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Were you _spying_ on us?" Quailnose hissed, as if that were the worst thing in the world that could happen to her.

"What-"

"Just get out of here!" Quailnose growled. Honeycloud's eye twitched in anger, but she ran away into the forest.

|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|

"You're upset?" A voice asked as Honeycloud stood by the river, watching the current flow oddly around a small pebble.

"Upset?" Honeycloud repeated, turning around to face Falconstreak.

"Falconstreak, you were the one cat I could count on for this kind of thing. The _one _cat I could trust, and now you're turning on me."

Falconstreak's green eyes darkened with sadness, as he didn't know what to say to his friend.

"No, I _do _like you. I also like Quailnose, though. Can she be my friend, too?"

Honeycloud sighed. "Sure."

**What do you think so far? Is this good? I'm sorry for holding it hostage because I wanted more reviews for Stormstar's Legacy. But, with that said, I DO want more reviews for it, so if you could please review it. That'd be great, thanx!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Lilystripe608: thanks for the support**

**Pineshadow: sure, the Venus cat could work and she could be a kittypet (she'll probably appear in this chapter or the next)**

**Vedi0Vini0Vici: that's okay for the long review, I love the support!**

**IslatheFairyOfIce: yeah, Quailnose is like that.**

**Guest: sorry about the short chapters I'm trying to make them longer**

**Freedomwhisper: thanks for the OC!**

_Honeycloud padded through the undergrowth, _her claws piercing the ground in anger. She exhaled deeply from her nose, not really paying any attention to where she was going.

She came to the edge of SkyClan territory, looking out into Twolegplace. _They make it seem like life is so easy there. Why can't I live with them? I would be loved, and they would take care of me everyday and pet me…_ Honeycloud shook the thought out of her head. _You're a SkyClan cat! You reject the life of a soft kittypet!_

"Hey, you!" A voice yowled. Honeycloud's thoughts were disturbed as she turned to the voice.

A small kittypet, about an apprentices' age, stood on the fence, watching Honeycloud. The she-cat was black on one side of her face, with ginger on the other. Her eyes were two different colors; one green and one blue.

"What do you want?" Honeycloud growled, bunching her haunches and preparing for a fight.

"Just some information." The kittypet responded. "You're from the Clans, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Honeycloud asked, slightly confused by the half-faced she-cat.

"Well, I was doing some thinking…" The kittypet leaped down from the fence and strode towards Honeycloud.

"You don't say?" Honeycloud said sarcastically.

"I figured my life was a little boring and I want to join you Clan!" The she-cat meowed excitedly.

_Why in StarClan's name would she want to do that? Nothing exciting happens in the Clans, it's all abuse and starvation._

"How do I know you're not lying?" She asked.

"Does it look like I'm lying?" The kittypet asked.

"Yes."

The kittypet sighed and narrowed her eyes at Honeycloud.

"The name's Rose." The kittypet spoke up. "Let's be honest, woul cone of _you _Clan cats want to be stuck up in a housefolks' nest all day?"

_Well, when you put it like that it makes me wonder what goes on behind the fences of Twolegplace._

"Fine." Honeycloud answered. "I will take you into SkyClan."

Rose's eyes brightened as she happily followed Honeycloud.

_If SkyClan will take you, I fear for how they will treat you. They normally don't respect cats like us. _

|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|

"What is the meaning of this?" Crowclaw hissed as Honeycloud padded towards Cinderstar's den with Rose.

"I must speak with Cinderstar." She meowed, puffing out her chest, not afraid of Crowclaw's menacing threats.

"You-" Cinderstar came out of her den and pointed her tail at Rose "- come with me."

Honeycloud nodded her head to Rose to follow Cinderstar, then went back to the warriors' den after a long day.

When she woke, Cinderstar called a meeting for Rose. Honeycloud Stretched her legs and padded into the clearing.

"… your new name will Rowanpaw." Cinderstar continued the ceremony, scanning the clearing. "Would any cat want to mentor Rowanpaw?"

The cats of SkyClan gave each other awkward looks and shifted their paws back and forth.

"No one wants a kittypet apprentice!" Boulderfang hissed out loud.

"Well, then, if no one will mentor-"

"Wait!" Honeycloud cut in through Cinderstar's speech. "I will mentor Rowanpaw."

Honeycloud flinched as she heard Boulderfang and Clawswipe snickering at her in the crowd.

"Look, Honeycloud finally has some friends!" Clawswipe taunted.

"Very well." Cinderstar meowed, glaring at Boulderfang and Clawswipe for silence. "Honeycloud will mentor Rowanpaw as her first apprentice."

Boulderfang now had a look of yellow blazing fury in his eyes. "What? You mean the reject gets to have an apprentice before _me?"_

"Well, yes, Boulderfang, you weren't the one who volunteered, so you won't be having any apprentices yet." Cinderstar retorted.

Then Crowclaw jumped in.

"But surely Boulderfang deserves an apprentice if even _Honeycloud _can have one?" He growled.

"Oh, of course, Crowclaw, I'll just force the kits in the nursery to grow up for your son's sake." Cinderstar meowed sarcastically.

This seemed to silence Boulderfang, but not Crowclaw. "But-"

"Enough, Crowclaw." The leader growled. "This meeting is over."

Cinderstar flicked her tail and dismissed the Clan.

"So," a voice meowed. "Where to?"

Honeycloud stared hard at Rowanpaw. She still couldn't believe that she had an apprentice before Boulderfang.

"Just around SkyClan territory," Honeycloud figured she should start there. Most of the mentors did, and she was no different from them. _Am I? What makes me so different? If Heatherbreeze said it wasn't my fault, why can't the Clan just respect her opinion? Why can't they respect me?_

|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|

"That's a really tall maple." Rowanpaw exclaimed as they passed by the Tall Maple.

"Guess what it's called?" Honeycloud asked her apprentice.

"The Fat Tree." Rowanpaw guessed and then attempted to hold back laughter.

"It's the Tall Maple." She explained.

"Wow. Didn't see that one coming." Rowanpaw meowed sarcastically.

"Come on," Honeycloud led her apprentice onwards back to camp.

"Wow, Honeycloud, I'm surprised you got an apprentice. I was thinking Cinderstar wouldn't let you." Clawswipe hissed.

"Don't make fun of my mentor!" Rowanpaw growled.

"What gives you the right to talk to me?" Clawswipe snarled, looking slightly disgusted by Rowanpaw.

"I have the only right." Rowanpaw hissed back.

"Alright, enough, you two." Honeycloud growled and led Rowanpaw to the fresh-kill pile.

"Why do the cats in this Clan not like you?" Rowanpaw asked as she gulped down part of a bird. "I mean, I understand why they don't like me, but why you?"

"Well, when I was born, my mother died and then my father blames me for her death." Honeycloud explained. She suddenly quieted her voice, as she had never shared her feelings like this to anyone. Not even Falconstreak.

"That's terrible! It's not your fault!" Rowanpaw exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, well, that's life." Honeycloud said simply, finishing what was left of her bird.

"Go get some sleep." She told her apprentice, as her eyes grew heavy.

"'Night Honeycloud!" Rowanpaw called.

"Goodnight."

Honeycloud slept uncomfortably all night. Her back itched, and no matter what she did, she couldn't sleep. At one point, she was upside down.

"Wake up!" A voice hissed. It was Boulderfang. "Get up, you measly magget, we're going to the Gathering!"

Honeycloud groaned and sat up. She hadn't liked the last Gathering she had went to. Although, she met a friendly yet short-tempered young tom. His name was Wolfpaw when she met him. Boulderfang was caught making fun of his younger brother, Smallpaw, when Wolfpaw jumped in to protect him.

_Boulderfang sure isn't like that with me. _Shortly after, Wolfpaw was taken back from his mentor, and Honeycloud was left alone with no one to protect her from Boulderfang.

"Fine, I'm up." She growled and started for the camp exit.

It was then that she realized that no one was with her except Boulderfang- and it wasn't even a full moon.

"Wait, there's no gathering tonight, why are you-"

Boulderfang suddenly pinned Honeycloud to the ground.

"It's time for revenge now!" He growled, and placed his claws by her throat.

Honeycloud's eyes flew open. She was dreaming and she knew that now. This was becoming a problem. It wasn't just nightmares, it was real. Those dreams meant something, and she was determined to find out.

**How'd you guys like this chapter? What do you think of Rowanpaw? Thanks to Pineshadow for her name! I love when I get OCs! So, challenge of the day is:**

**"What gives you the right" (Clawswipe)**

**"I have the only right." (Rowanpaw)**

**If you know it, tell me what else those exact lines are from and I will give you a shout out in the next chapter! (Hint: it is NOT from the Warriors series or anything by Erin Hunter, and it is in a movie that came out in November (2013) and was based off of a book) **

**Also, I've also seen people reviewing saying that Rowanpaw sounds a lot like Splitpaw from Emberfall's story, but I did NOT copy, so,some else gave me that OC. **

**And about the OCs some of you are giving me, to be honest, I love when you guys submit them because I didn't even ask and you guys just want your OCs in the story. So, it makes me smile every time someone submits one, but it think I'm having an overload of OCs. I'm really trying to get all of them in, but until I do, I ask that you only submit one OC. I'm really sorry about that.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Anonymous: first of all, Emily0130 is my sister, so I don't need some dummy to make sisters' counseling with her, we live in the same house. Second of all, that probably didn't hurt her feelings because she's done far worse things to me and I've done far worse things to her. Third, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! She's my sister, and she can stand up for herself.**

**TheFanfictionMaster: I know, a lot of people hate her**

**Jay-Jaypowerstool- aw, thanks :D**

**TheGhost129:**

**Freedomwhisper: no one likes Quailnose**

**Snowsong of SnowClan: they're all jerks, same as everyone in this story**

**IslaTheFairyOfIce: yes, they are**

**MoonbeamMidnight: why does everyone keep saying that? Emberfall didn't come up with the Venus-the-cat-look.**

**TheCrazyMarshmellow: a lot of people say that**

**Willowsmoke of ShadowClan: yes, it is Wolfpaw and Smallpaw from Wolfstar's Fate**

**Blue1272000: thanks for the advice, I'll try to use it more in this chapter **

**SPN FanGirl: HAHA! I'm dying because of your review! "I don't think I like you anymore." *snaps meck* -Lilith. THAT IS LIKE MY FAVORITE QUOTE EVER! And I also like the quote from Ellen, although I was bawling my eyes out during that scene. But, maybe, just maybe, Crowclaw and Boulderfang might get what's coming to them. Did you see the last episode of SPN? I'm not gonna talk about it, just in case. But for real, I felt like crying at the end of it.**

**Lavi0123: I know, as I always say, "if you think your sport is hard and swimming is a wimpy sport, try doing it all while holding your breath." Anyways, that's what my usual comeback is.**

**silverfrostofsot: think I spelt your name right, but I'll try to add the OC somehow**

**SpiritDreamWarrior: unfortunately, I can only add one, so I'm just gonna put Cloud in there (he'll probably appear as Cloudpaw)**

**And I'm really sorry for changing the title around so much. I can't stick to one decision! But, I'm really sorry if it changes again. **

**The answer to the quote goes to:**

**Pinshadow! It was from the Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug. I can't believe it took you guys that long to figure it out. Anyways, the next chapter.**

_Should I tell the medicine cat? _Honeycloud wondered. _What would Flamefoot think? Des he even like me? I don't think I've even met him before. _

Suddenly, a thought came to her. _I could tell Lilyfrost. _

Lilyfrost was the medicine cat apprentice. She was much like Honeycloud, and often enjoyed her company. She'd made her mind up.

Honeycloud padded towards the medicine den to find Lilyfrost.

"Lilyfrost!" She whispered, trying not to wake Flamefoot.

She heard a loud yawn followed by a Lilyfrost crawling out of bed.

"What is it?" She asked groggily.

"Well, I had this dream last night with Crowclaw and Boulderfang…" Honeycloud began slowly, not really wanting to get to the part where they killed her.

"Go on." Lilyfrost looked like she wasn't paying attention, which she probably wasn't.

"And then they…" Honeycloud wiggled her nose and lowered her voice. "They tried to kill me."

"Honeycloud, I think you're overthinking this." Said Lilyfrost. "I get that Crowclaw and Boulderfang are mean to you, but it's probably just the stress."

Honeycloud hoped Lilyfrost was right for her own sake.

|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|

Small white flecks of snow fell from the gray sky and landed on Hineycloud's nose, causing her to flinch and try to wiggle it off. She sat in the middle of camp, waiting for Rowanpaw to finish eating her vole, and to stop talking to the other apprentices.

"It's freezing out." Falconstreak meowed. "It should still be Leaf-fall."

"I agree." Honeycloud responded. "It's as if StarClan is upset with us."

"Perhaps you're right." Fqlconstreak said with a sigh.

"I'll leave you to your apprentice." Falconstreak excused himself. "I still can't believe you got one before me."

Honeycloud purred, mainly because she knew he was joking.

"Come on, Rowanpaw! We'll be late for battle training." Honeycloud called from the other half of camp. "Again."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Rowanpaw grumbled.

"Hey, ugly!" Called Clawswipe, now just strutting up to Rowanpaw and Honeycloud.

Rowanpaw rolled her eyes in complaint. Clawswipe- as well as everyone else in the Clan- had been making fun of Rowanpaw because, according to Clawswipe, was "too ugly to belong in such a glorious Clan."

"Next time, you should try actually _grooming _your fur so you might look a tiny bit less hideous." Clawswipe growled.

"Are you giving beauty tips?" Honeycloud hissed. "Have you seen your reflection?"

Clawswipe's orange eyes set ablaze with fury, as some of his Clanmates had started laughing at him. Honeycloud would've laughed, too; what she said was evidently true.

Honeycloud sighed, and continued out of camp with her apprentice.

"Thanks, Honeycloud." Rowanpaw meowed, once they were far out of earshot.

"For what?" Honeycloud asked.

"For standing up for me."

"Oh. No problem."

Before anyone could start battle training, Breezeflight, Boulderfang, and Jumptail came into the clearing with only Jumptail's apprentice.

"Came to train, too?" Jumptail asked.

"Yeah, but why are you two here?" Honeycloud meowed, looking at Boulderfang and Breezeflight.

"Just came to watch." Boulderfang leered. Honeycloud narrowed her eyes at her brother, but shrugged. She knew that Boulderfang only wanted to come so he could watch her apprentice lose in battle training.

Cloudpaw, a young yellowish furred tom, was Jumptail's apprentice. From what Honeycloud could tell, he was a pretty nice cat.

"Get in the clearing." Jumptail's ordered his apprentice.

"Two out of three battles makes the winner." Honeycloud announced, watching Rowanpaw step into the clearing and take her position across from Cloudpaw.

Rowanpaw was the first to leap at Cloudpaw, but the yellow-furred tom swiftly ducked under her and pawed her belly, causing her to tumble over him and land with a thud on the ground.

Cloudpaw bounded over to Rowanpaw and pinned her before she could stand up.

"Ha!" Boulderfang hissed. "You're a terrible mentor!"

"You're a terrible brother!" Honeycloud growled in defense.

"At least I don't have an apprentice that-" Boulderfang began to snarl, but Honeycloud cut him off.

"You don't have an apprentice in general, so shut up!" She sneered.

Honeycloud could practically see steam coming from Boulderfang's ears as his eyes lit up with a yellow fire of anger, as he made his way towards Honeycloud, and raked his claws across her face.

She turned over in surprise and landed on the ground, with blood dripping from her face.

"Hey!" A new voice growled. "That's your sister, show her some respect!"

Honeycloud blinked a couple of times, trying to get the blood out of her eyes so she could see who it was: Breezeflight.

"What did you say to me?" Boulderfang growled.

"You're a coward!" Breezeflight hissed.

"Excuse me? I don't see you standing up to the _monster." _Boulderfang sneered, pointing his tail at Honeycloud.

"You're just a coward! You're afraid to pick on someone your own size, so you pick on her. Well, the game's up, leave her alone! Pick on someone your own size!" Breezeflightwas almost yowling now.

Boulderfang licked his lips and unsheathed his claws. "Like you?" He growled, and leaped for Breezeflight.

"Stop it!" Jumptail hissed, but nothing could stop the brawling cats.

Boulderfang had Breezeflight pinned, but he kicked him off with ease, and then jumped on top of him, where Boulderfang was unable to move.

"Get off me." Boulderfang growled.

Breezeflight stared him in the eye for a couple of heartbeats, but let him go. Honeycloud seemed satisfied, although she had a pretty bad scratch on her face, that wasn't the worst thing her brother had done.

|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|

A loud yowl woke Honeycloud from her slumber. She jumped up immediately. Apparently, none of her fellow warriors had heard it. A few cats turned their heads over to ignore the noise, but Honeycloud was more curious.

She snuck out of camp and into the night's darkness, following the howls as they got louder and louder. Finally, she came to a clearing where she saw Breezeflight, covered in blood, being tortured by two large cats. She couldn't take both of them on, she'd have to figure out a plan.

"You screwed up, buddy." One cat hissed.

"Why would you protect her?" The other one growled.

Honeycloud climbed up a nearby maple tree, stooping low on one of its branches to get a closer look. But when she got a closer look, she soon regretted it as she saw who the cats were: Boulderfang and Crowclaw.


	14. Chapter 13

**Snowsong of SnowClan: no, they really don't **

**IslaTheFairyOfIce: they totally are jerks**

**Cookie'sReturn: yes, he should**

**Guest: don't know if I'll be able to fit in yet ANOTHER OC, but I can try. Is it okay if the role isn't that big? All of my main characters are already loaded up with OCs**

**Lilystripe608: sorry that your OC doesn't have a large part, it's just that all of my characters already have OCs and such. And btw, why won't i be seeing you?**

**Pineshadow: aww, thanks! You're welcome for the OC**

**Stormflight: I could be able to put her in, but she probably won't be an important character and her name may change, because Fiercekit sounds a little odd to me**

**Winxclubfan1: yes, I probably could add Sandheart, but she would have to be a guy because unfortunately, all of the OCs people have submitted to be Honeystar's kits are girls, and I want at least one guy. Hope that's okay with you**

**Indigostar12: they tend to be jerks a lot**

**SPN Fangirl: OMG I KNOW! I was so mad because I really thought Gabriel was alive! And what is up with Dean and the mark of Cain?! Cas and Sam need to get him back on track! The only thing they said was, "Dammit Dean" which, is normally Dean saying, "Dammit Cas" but they didn't do anything! And Metatron is killing me! He's such a jerk! Anyways, thanks for the review**

**SquirrelxAsh: hey, I'm a SquirrelxAsh fan, too! But, yes, that quote was from The Heat and I felt the need to put it in there because that movie was hilairious. I'm glad you like the story, though.**

_Honeycloud gasped. She never thought her father and brother _could do something so terrible.

Suddenly, the yowling stopped. Breezeflight was dead. Honeycloud turned to run, but tripped over a twig and heard a loud snap.

"What was that?" Crowclaw growled, licking his paws clean of blood.

"Dunno." Boulderfang breathed.

"Come, let's go find out." Crowclaw hissed, padding into the bracken where Honeycloud was hiding.

Honeycloud stepped back, but she was too late. Crowclaw and Boulderfang stood in front of her.

"You!" Crowclaw growled. "If you breath a word to anyone, I'll kill you."

Honeycloud nodded nervously and made a mad dash back to camp.

_Why would they do that? Wait a minute, they probably killed Morningbird, too! I've got to stop them. But how?_

|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|

For days, Honeycloud had steered clear of her brother and Crowclaw. Although she had watched from the shadows, thinking of ways that she could bring the two to justice.

_Why would they do that? It's not like Morningbird did anything to them. _Honeycloud stopped in her thoughts and realized something; _The two cats that Crowclaw killed were both protective of me and stood in Crowclaw's and Boulderfang's way. I'll keep an eye out for anyone who might be like Morningbird and Breezeflight. _

She'd heard that Cinderstar was on her last life, and was growing old. The only cat that stood in Crowclaw's way of becoming leader was Starlingflight. The dark golden tom had his faith apprentice already, and Cinderstar was already doubting Crowclaw's position as deputy. If she were to replace Crowclaw, it would be Starlingflight.

And even worse, after Breezeflight's death, cats looked to her as if she were the murderer. They didn't say so, but every so often, they would give her suspicious looks.

"Honeycloud, are you alright?" A voice meowed, shaking her out if her troubled thoughts.

"What?" She asked, looking up at her questioner.

"It's just that you looked really tired lately. And I noticed that you haven't been eating or sleeping-" Falconstreak stopped in embarrassment as if he had regretted what he just said.

"I mean, not that I was _watching _you sleep, I just could tell because you seem tired and-"

"Now I'm going to ignore what I clearly just heard," Honeycloud interrupted. "But if I'm right, you watched me sleep?"

"Well, no, it wasn't like that, I was just…" Falconstreak trailed off, and his green eyes had a tone that prayed to StarClan, "I hope the ground will swallow me whole and eat me" kind of look.

"Whatever, the point is that you haven't been sleeping." Falconstreak snapped.

Honeycloud shrugged, trying to ignore what Falconstreak said. _Why would he watch me sleep? Does he care about me- maybe more than any normal friend would?_

|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|

Honeycloud watched Rowanpaw intently as the half-faced she-cat bunched her hanches, preparing to leap on a small crow, her last piece of fresh-kill.

Rowanpaw quickly killed the birds and excitedly padded to meet Honeycloud.

"Did I pass?" She asked, with three birds in her mouth. She blew a feather out of her way, trying to see Honeycloud.

"Yes," Honeycloud purred. "Come on, let's get you back to camp."

When they returned, Cinderstar- or Crowclaw- had called a Clan meeting. Cinderstar had fallen severely ill with green-cough, and Crowclaw started taking over her duties.

"Jumptail, has Cloudpaw completed all of his warrior training?" Crowclaw's deep voice boomed.

"Yes."

Crowclaw's fierce gaze turned to Honeycloud, and for a moment, she thought her father might turn down her position.

"Honeycloud," he growled. "Has Rowanpaw completed all of her warrior training?"

"Yes." She responded boldly, trying not to let fear take over her voice.

"Cloudpaw, do you uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Cloudpaw yowled.

"Rowanpaw, do you uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

Crowclaw thought hard as if he might have still been working on warrior names for the two apprentices.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Rowandawn and Cloudblaze."

"Rowandawn! Cloudblaze! Rowandawn! Cloudblaze!" The Clan cheered.

"We made it!" Cloudblaze purred to Rowandawn.

"I'm so happy we're warriors!" Rowandawn replied back.

Honeycloud purred, too, as her apprentice was finally a warrior. She yawned and saw Starlingflight padding out of camp. If she wanted to protect her Clanmates, this was how.

She stalked behind Starlingflight, watching his every move.

Suddenly, Crowclaw and Boulderfang emerged.

"Oh, hello, Crowclaw, I didn't see you there." Starlingflight meowed greetingly, dipping his head towards Boulderfang. "Can I help you?"

"I doubt it." Crowclaw growled.

"Why? What seems to be the problem?" Starlingflight asked, his voice wavering from to and fro.

"You." Boulderfang hissed, and leaped at Starlingflight.

Honeycloud gasped and jumped out of the bracken, trying to protect Starlingflight.

"What the-" Boulderfang growled and fell over as Honeycloud raked her claws across his face.

"You!" Crowclaw yowled, shoving Honeycloud to her side. "Didn't I tell you that the next time you got in the way, I would kill you? Well now is next time, and now it's time for what should've happened long ago, what should've happened to you instead of my mate."

Crowclaw swung down hard on Honeycloud's face, and her world turned black.

|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|

"Do you really think it was her?"

"Of course it was, she was always a nuisance."

Hoonwycloud's eyes opened a crack and they felt heavy, but she refused to close them again. Lilyfrost and Clawswipe stood above her.

"She's awake!" Clawswipe exclaimed.

"Good, go tell Crowclaw, he'll make the announcement." Lilyfrost told Clawswipe, and the tabby left the den.

"What announcement?" Honeycloud asked. "What's going on?"

"Just stand up, I don't believe Crowclaw, but I have to go to the meeting."

_What meeting? What's going on? I thought Crowclaw was going to kill me!_

Crowclaw called the meeting immediately.

"As we all by now know, my son and I saw Honeycloud murdering Starlingflight, and so I knocked her out."

_What? No I didn't, it was him! _Honeycloud saw Starlingflight's dead body being dragged out of camp, and realized that she had failed to save him.

"From this moment on, I banish Honeycloud from SkyClan, under pay of death." Crowclaw hissed.

The Clan chanted and mewed in agreement, cornering Honeycloud. All except Falconstreak, Lilyfrost, and Rowandawn took in on the rallying.

"No! It's not true! Honeycloud couldnt do this!" Falconstreak yowled, but his protests were in vain and were drowned out by all of the meows of agreement. "She has a gentle heart, it's _you _who did this to her!"

Hobey loud silently pleaded Falcomstreak to stop, to let her go, but he didn't, as he was a loyal cat.

"It's okay Honeycloud! When everyone hates you, I'll always love you!"

These words would have been wonderful for Honeycloud to hear, but not at the moment. She didn't know what to do, so she ran- far out of SkyClan's camp. She came to the border, and felt unbearable weight in her shoulders. But then a voice whispered in her head,

_Its okay, now. There's no more of the Clan. No more torture. It's okay. I'm free._

As she crossed the border, she couldn't help but feel revealed, as if a massive weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. The very air was thick with the scent of freedom and fireflies. But that was the only thing she saw: there was a dappled golden mouth fluttering about the night.

She felt a twinge of happiness and realized that- for the first time- she was free.

**Okay guys, I hope you liked this chapter, but I have a little challenge for you know.**

**So, I need an OC tomcat that will be Honeycloud's son. So, if you guys can come up with the best OC you can possibly make, I will make it Honeycloud's kit. I won't announce who wins to the public, but I will probably PM you. If you are a guest, you'll just have to wait. Rememebr, it has to be a tom. Thanks!**

**Also, didn't someone send me an OC to be Honeystar's kit that was a she-cat? I totally forgot, so if you don't mind telling me… anyways, if you already gave me an OC and I used it, don't give me another, because everyone deserves an equal chance, so thanks again!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Snowsong of SnowClan: yup**

**Nova Lioness: sorry I'm so mean to Honeycloud, but if you've ever heard that saying, "kill your darlings" then you'd know why I'm doing it**

**SpiritDreamWarrior: it's a possibility**

**Winxclubfan1: okay, but I know some other people will be submitting OCs, so yours might not be the one I'm really sorry, but other people need a chance**

**TheGhost129: they're all mouse-brains!**

**Flashingthunder: thanks for the OC, but I can't assure you that it will be Honeystar's kit, but it's a possibility**

**IslaTheFairyOfIce: yes he did**

_The brisk wind of Leaf-bare clawed Honeycloud's _pelt, snapping her back to reality. She was banished. Gone. Away from her Clan. She was nothing.

_Maybe I should become a kittypet. It looks as if they have nice lives. _No. _You're a SkyClan cat! You don't belong in a cozy Twoleg den eating rabbit droppings!_

She shook the thought out of her head. _But you aren't from SkyClan anymore. You're nothing but a rogue now. _

What would she do now?

|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|^..^|

After doing lots of thinking, Honeycloud's brain was twisted in a huge knot and she felt as though she were going insane.

She hadn't walked through Twolegplace, but along the edge of the Thunderpath. All day she walked, not really knowing what to do, so when she reached the end, she just turned around and walked the other way. Then a thought came to her, _what if I go to the Moonstone?_

She'd made up her mind. To the Moonstone. When she set out to do this task, she realized that she would have to cross the WindClan border. She hoped it wouldn't be that much of a problem.

Honeycloud came to the border, and smelt no scent of a patrol, so she crossed into the moor. Snow clung to her pelt like burrs, but she continued onwards until the Highstones were in her sight.

She couldn't help but grin as she looked upon the halls of her ancestors. The large stones that cats had been communicating to StarClan with since the dawn of the Clans.

She bunched her haunches and leaped onto the first boulder, carefully climbing her way up to the Mothermouth.

It was huge. Honeycloud never thought she would ever see the Moonstone, considering most in SkyClan thought she was "a little chip of Dark Forest rock."

The large glowing stone cascaded silver light off of it, reflecting in Honeycloud's amber eyes. She lay her head against it, and drifted into sleep.

"Hello, Honeycloud."

"Heatherbreeze!" Honeycloud exclaimed, there were so many questions she wanted to ask, but didn't know which to ask first.

"What do I do? Should I just go live as a rogue?" Honeycloud asked.

Heatherbreeze looked rather offended by this question. "No. You're from SkyClan."

"But they betrayed me!" Honeycloud protested.

"But there are still those that love, who have trust in you. You must save them from Crowclaw." Heatherbreeze said calmly.

"Speaking of him, why is he murdering everyone around me?" She asked.

Heatherbreeze sighed. "Look, what your father is doing is much more worse than we thought. He's killing the cats who protect you because…"

Honeyckoud perked her ears, waiting for the answer.

"He made a deal with a Dark Forest warrior." She finished.

"What?" Honeycloud gasped. "How is that even possible?"

"He made a deal with the terms that if you die, the Dark Forest will bring me back to life." Heatherbreeze explained.

"Why are you against that? _I'm _the whole reason you died, so why should you care if I live or not?" She hissed.

"Because you're my daughter, and I would rather die than face all the ages of life alone. Crowclaw is not the cat I once loved. He's changed- not for the better." Her mother said.

"How do I stop him?"

"That's for you to find out."

Honeycloud awoke with a large jolt- and knew what she had to do- and how.


	16. Chapter 15

**Mintleaf of: yeah, I'm not a big fan of names with 'dragon' considering cats don't know what dragons are **

**Guest: thanks for the OC and I'm glad you like my story! Although he might not be used, so please don't get offended**

**Derp cat: well, Cinderstar isn't dead just yet**

**Freedomwhisper: yeah, I know, but I think someone else submitted a girl OC**

**SpiritDreamWarrior: yeah, sorry 'bout that. Hopefully this chapter will be long  
**

**Twurtle: thanks!**

_As Honeycloud jumped from boulder to boulder, _she started figuring out how her whole plan would work out. Practically flying with excitement, she jumped onto the ground- WindClan ground.

She'd get caught, sure as daylight, but then again, how could you take care of an evil leader without the fastest cats in the Clans?

"What are you doing here?" A voice growled, WindClan for sure.

Honeycloud turned around slowly, facing a handsome silver tom with a patrol of six or seven behind him.

"I need some help." She said calmly.

"First we'd like to know what you're doing on WindClan territory." the silver tom snarled.

"I said I need help." Honeycloud repeated.

"So I've heard, but you're on WindClan territory, and yet you smell of SkyClan. Tell me, are there any more of you hiding where you shouldn't be?" The silver tom asked.

"No-"

"She's lying." Another she-cat hissed, a light tabby.

"No I'm not." Honeycloud hissed defensively.

"Very well," the silver tom said calmly. "If she will not talk, we will take her to Blossomstar."

The tom nodded to his patrol, and the thin and lanky cats surrounded Honeycloud, shoving her lightly to get on the move- like a prisoner.

WindClan camp was bustling with warriors, all thin like the silver tom.

"This way." The tom growled, leading Honeycloud away from the prying eyes and into Blossomstar's den.

|^..^|^..^|^..^|

"You're from SkyClan, I presume?" Blossomstar meowed, dipping her head to dismiss the tom who Honeycloud arrived there with.

"Yes."

"Tell me, what is a SkyClan cat doing on WindClan's territory?" the pale tabby asked, sitting down and wrapping her tail neatly around her paws.

"My name is Honeycloud, and SkyClan is in trouble. They no longer recognize friend from foe. Crowclaw has taken over, although Cinderstar has not yet passed."

Blossomstar dipped her head. "I understand. I will announce the news to WindClan, but we will not attack so easily."

"Thank you. Your help is greatly needed." Honeycloud said thankfully, then padded out of the den and sat by the WindClan warriors, and sat as Blossomstar addressed her Clan.

"A SkyClan cat named Honeycloud is in need of WindClan's help; for her Clan has become a tyranny."

Some of the cats groaned in annoyance, but the others simply accepted Honeycloud and padded back to the warrior's den.

"Should I go to the warriors' den?" She asked the handsome silver tom who'd approached her on the patrol.

"Yes, come with me." He tom said kindly. "By the way, I'm Sootwhisker."

"Nice to meet you." Honeycloud purred, and decided that she might like life living in WindClan.

|^..^|^..^|^..^|

"Would you like a nest next to mine?" Sootwhisker asked as the cats of WindClan began to settle into their nests.

"Sure."

Honeycloud nestled up close to Sootwhisker as he curled his tail around her. She liked it. Maybe WindClan could be her new home, permanently.

_But what about Falconstreak? He'd miss me for sure, but he has Quailnose, so he won't be that lonely, right?_ Honeycloud didn't know who she was asking, and she didn't get an answer, but deep down, she knew.

The next day, Sootwhisker promised he would take her hunting and around WindClan territory.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She purred, dashing out of camp with Sootwhisker.

The moor was even more beautiful than Honeycloud thought it would be. Golden light from the morning sun peaked over the horizon and beamed over the moor. Butterflies hummed in the air, and Honeycloud silently thanked StarClan for this beautiful day.

"You know how to hunt rabbits I assume?" Sootwhisker meowed.

"I guess, although there's still no trees that I can climb, and still no Tall Maple." She replied, unsure that she would fail Sootwhisker without being able to kill a rabbit, and he would no longer be her friend. It seemed as if that happened way to often for Honeycloud's liking.

"There's one." Sootwhisker whispered, pointing his paw towards a speedy brown creature that dashed across the moor.

Honeycloud bunched her haunches, and leaped into a sprint, and took off after the rabbit. Her paws beat hard on the soft dirt, and wind ruffled her pelt as she bounded across the moor.

_Maybe I was always meant to be a WindClan cat._

Honeycloud's claws extended and she scratched the rabbit.

_Maybe I could make a home here, away from hate, away from anger, away from tears._

As she but down heard on the rabbit's neck, she looked back at Sootwhisker. He purred, his eyes a welcoming shade of dark blue, and she knew. She knew that this was the place she was meant be.

**Hey ya'll! Sorry for the short chapter. Whatcha guys think? Will HoneyXSoot work out? Will Honeycloud ever go back to SkyClan? What about Crowclaw and Boulderfang? Will she ever stop them? Will she get back to Falconstreak? Only way to find out, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Let's see if we can break 150 reviews! The 150th reviewer gets a free shout out and make a one-shot about their OC!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I've got some news for you. So, I won't be answering reviews anymore because I get so much of them! I don't mean to brag and I don't want you guys to STOP reviewing, believe me, I love it when you review, it's just thati won't be able to answer them. But that's a good thing! It means that considering I have a lot of reviews, my story may be good! Anywho, here's the next chapter!**

_Honeycloud stretched out her forepaws beside _Sootwhisker and yawned. She realized that who she was with was not Falconstreak, and suddenly everything came crashing down on her.

She'd been in WindClan for a moon. She had gained some extra wait and her belly grew plump because of all of the prey that she had gotten. She wasn't in SkyClan- but WindClan, and she did not belong there. As much as she wanted to stay, as much as she loved that cats respected her for who she was, she had too leave.

She stood up, stretching her legs and forepaws. No one was awake, not even the dawn patrol was back yet. It was a windy day, and the clouds were dark, promising rain.

"Where do you think you're going?" A friendly voice meowed. Sootwhisker.

Honeycloud sighed and turned around.

"Out to hunt." She explained, hoping that this would stop Sootwhisker from what she was abiut to do. WindClan needed to attack now, and Honeycloud needed to convince these cats to join her.

"I'll come with you." He said, instantly on his feet.

How could she say no? Sootwhisker didn't deserve any of that, she didn't need to take her anger out on him.

"Alright," she said with a sigh. "Let's go."

|^..^|^..^|^..^|

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it." Sootwhisker meowed cheerfully, although he was evidentally wrong.

"It's a shame that-"

"Sootwhisker, stop." Honeycloud interrupted, stopping in her tracks as Sootwhisker did the same.

"What is it?" He asked, but Honeycloud had a feeling that Sootwhisker already knew what she was going to say.

The wind ruffled her fur, and she stood there for what seemed like moons.

"I have to return to SkyClan. We've got to defeat-" Honeycloud stopped, not knowing if Crowclaw was Crowstar, or that she was just afraid of saying her father's name.

"-SkyClan's leader." She finished.

"Do you love me?" Sootwhisker asked.

"We've talked about this, Sootwhisker." She wasnt lying. They _had _talked about this before. "I have to go back to my Clan, and I need your help as a friend, nothing else."

Honeycloud knew how much the words must've stung Sootwhisker, and she hated to do this to him, and she hated to see his deep blue eyes full of pain. Why did she feel like this? Perhaps she really did care for Sootwhisker, maybe more than she did Falconstreak.

She was torn.

_Great StarClan! Why are you so wishy-washy? You don't need any of these toms, they'll just slow you down. Don't be moping around over which tom should be your mate when you've got an actual problem on your paws! Have you forgotten Crowclaw and Boulderfang? Or what about SkyClan? They need your help, and you can't abandone them because you're wastign your time on romantic matters._

Wherever these thoughts came from, they were right.

"But how will this work out? Everyone left you in SkyClan, but here in WindClan, cats respect you are and not for-" Sootwhisker stopped when Honeycloud shot him an angry look.

"What do _you _know about my life? I've been through more pain than I can imagine, and I want revenge more than I want justice. And what would you know? You were never there for me! Not like Falconstreak…"

Her voice trailed off as Sootwhisker gave her a concerning look.

"Who's that?" He asked, more of the fact that he probably already knew the answer. "Oh, I understand now. You just want to go back so you can see _him. _You'd just be more than happy to cast me off like dry husks in the wind."

"No, no!" Honeycloud hissed.

The storm cloud gathered faster and faster, foreshadowing bad news. Honeycloud stepped her paws further into the moist dirt. There was no one around- no one to hear her and Sootwhisker arguing. But she still didn't want to have this conversation.

"I love, you." She admitted. "But I can't abandon my Clan, nonetheless, Falconstreak."

Sootwhisker nodded and shifted his head away from her.

"Alright, then. Let's hunt like we came out here to do."

Honeycloud nodded, that would probably be a good idea, just to clear her trotted into the grass glades filled with dew in the morning, although the sky was still swirling with wind.

She perked her ears and heard a rabbit to the left of her. She signaled Sootwhisker by the flick of her tail to surround it, and he obeyed.

_One my count. One, two…three!_

It seemed as if Sootwhisker were reading her thoughts, as he leaped out and dashed after the rabbit, leading it directly to Honeycloud's claws. She jumped out, only to realize that she had crashed into Sootwhisker and the rabbit had darted in another direction.

_Thud!_

Honeycloud landed hard on her left paw, and felt a strange stinging sensation in it.

"Are you alright?" She called as Sootwhisker stood up blowing bits of gorse off of his fur.

"Yeah. Fine, how 'bout you?" He meowed, approaching Honeycloud.

"I fell on my paw and twisted it," she breathed, trying to bend it. It hadn't hurt that bad, but she knew that Sootwhisker would throw a fit.

"We best get your to Breezefeather." He meowed, letting her lean on his shoulder. "Come on,"

|^..^|^..^|^..^|

Breezefeather carefully wrapped cobwebs around Honeycloud's partially injured paw. A worried look came across the tabby she-cat's brown eyes.

"I'm worried about you." Breezefeather admitted, looking over Honeycloud one last time.

"My paw feels fine." Honeycloud said, rushed.

"It's not your paw I'm worried about."

Breezefeather looked even closer at Honeycloud, then said something shocking.

"You're expecting kits." She said calmly.

"What!" Honeycloud nearly yowled. "They're Sootwhisker's?"

"No. Whomever the father was, you were pregnant before you came here." Breezefeather mewed.

_Falconstreak._

"How long?" She asked.

"A moon and a half, I'd say."

"Thank you."

With that, Honeycloud left the medicine den, going to tell Sootwhisker. She couldn't believe it. She didn't know wether to be happy or sad.

Then there was something that made her stop as a loud thunder of footsteps could be heard from almost a worled away.

A crowd of cats flooded into WindClan's camp, the largest one in the lead, yowling a large battle cry.

"SkyClan! Attack!"


	18. Chapter 17

_Honeycloud stopped, frozen in time_, as the SkyClan cats rushed into WindClan. Crowclaw- or possibly Crowstar now that Cinderstar was either dead or almost dead- was in the lead.

His yellow eyes blazed with fury as he yowled madly, "Where is she? Where is she?"

How angry was he? Furious? Mad, even? He looked so infuriated that he looked almost blind with anger. Ruthlessly, he charged at Blossomstar and pinned her, sinking his claws deep into her shoulders.

"Where is she?" He growled.

There was no answer, but Honeycloud knew what she had to do.

"Stay here!" A voice yowled.

Sootwhisker. He must have heard that she was expecting kits, he was probably spying on her.

"No!" She yowled, but Sootwhisker tackled Crowstar, driving him off of Blossomstar.

She bounded over to Sootwhisker and Crowstar, but Crowstar clawed her face and knocked her to the ground. Her vision became blocked by blood, but she could see clearly what was going on.

Crowstar was so much larger than Sootwhisker- as he might have been the biggest cat Honeycloud had ever seen- he quickly got the advantage and pinned Sootwhisker in a way that there was no escaping his wrath.

Honeycloud felt light head, trying to stand up, trying to help Sootwhisker, but by the time she looked over, she wish she hadn't.

She wished she hadn't seen what she did. She wished she could take it all back. Just rewind everything that happened. She wished she never saw anything, that she had never been there, she wished she was never born.

Crowstar dug his long, sharp claws into Sootwhisker's chest, and dragged it all the way down his stomach.

"No!" Honeycloud could hear the fear in her own voice, and the anger, and the sadness.

She shoved Crowstar off of Sootwhisker, and clawed his face. All she could hear was a choking sound and the gurgling of blood that escaped from Sootwhisker's mouth, and his dark blue eyes turned pale gray. He was dead.

She was out of her trans now. The battling around her had stopped, as they all stopped to watch as Crowstar's hind legs were on the floor, his forepaws supporting him as Honeycloud raked her claws across his face over and over.

She could tell that Boulderfang had come out into the clearing, and the all but silence of Honeycloud torturing her father. He was silent, just watching in shock.

"Boulderfang! Stop this hag!" Crowstar rasped, as Honeycloud had hold of him and did not stop clawing him.

Then, Boulderfang said something that Honeyclour did not expect.

"No!" He growled.

Honeycloud stopped clawing him and let go of her hold over him. She stood, mortified, and stared at her brother.

With this distraction, Crowstar took his chance and scored his claws on Honeycloud's legs, tripping her and pouncing on top of her.

"What did you say?" He hissed, looking at Boulderfang.

"I'm tired of you bossing me around!" Boulderfang snarled. "You won't use me again. And you will never hurt us again."

He shoved him off of Honeycloud, and she leaped up and scraped his face more.

"You were never there for me, I was your daughter! It wasn't _my _fault that she died, it was _your _fault you couldn't protect your family! You were the one who did this! I do not deserve what you did to me, and I do not deserve to die!"

With that, she shoved Crowstar out of Boulderfang's grasp, and placed her claws on his throat, ready to kill him as she was so angry.

Every eye in the clearing was on Honeycloud. Silence. Eyes. They were waiting. Honeycloud suddenly thought of her kits. Had they been injured in the battle? What a terrible mother she had been. Wicked. Foolish. Out for revenge.

"No." She murmured, easing her claws on her father's throat. "No. You're my family. I won't do it."

_No._ She thought. _I can't._

**Hey guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I would all like to ask you a question. What will happen? I would like 180-190 reviews before I post the next chapter. Sorry if I'm asking too much. Can we break 200? I'd be overhoyed! LET'S BREAK 200! **

**Also, I have the one-shot for the 150th reviewer. (I forgot to post it last chapter, sorry!)**

Tansyfang stretched her pwas out in front of her to see that Duskwater's nest was empty. _Of course it is. _She thought with a sigh. Duskwater, her mentor, had passed away not half a moon ago from green-cough. He was snappy, arrogant, and grumpy, but he was a respectful cat and once she got to know him, Tansyfang was proud to say that he was her friend. But that wasn't what most of her Clanmates thought of him. _  
_

Just as Tansyfang had begun organizing herbs, Lionstripe barged into the medicine den with Finchwing leaning on his shoulder, blood dripping from his head.

"What happened?" Tansyfang asked, frantically making room for Lionstripe to lay Finchwing.

"ShadowClan trespassers." Lionstripe growled.

Tansyfang nodded and pressed cobwebs on Finchwing- who had now been knocked cold. She could save him in time, if she remembered correctly what Duskwater had taught her.

She chewed up burdock root, pressing it on Finchwing's wound, and the tom' eyes opened. She sighed with relief and knew that she could breathe again. Finchwing would live.

"If only Duskwater were here." She murmured.

"If Duskwater were here, Finchwing would've died." Lionstripe muttered jokingly, although Tansyfang did not take this as a joke.

"Why would you say that? Duskwater was a great medicine cat!" Tansyfang hissed.

"Well, I was just-"

"He's dead, Lionstripe! You shouldn't make fun." She snapped.

Lionstripe dipped his head, and a look flickered across his green eyes that said, "I'm sorry."

Lionstripe sadly exited the den, leaving Tansyfang with Finchwing, who'd now fell asleep. It was no secret. No one in the Clan truly liked Duskwater, except for his sister, Brightcloud, and Tansyfang.

She went to sleep that night with a heavy heart, like a pumping stone in her chest, only much heavier.

Why couldn't cats just except Duskwater for who he was? It wasn't his fault he was always picked on as a kit.

She missed Duskwater. She felt as if there were an empty place in her heart.

"Tansyfang, I'm sorry." Lionstripe had said. "Sorry for hurting your feelings."

"It's okay." Tansyfang meowed, and then went back to sorting herbs._ Why does he keep going on with it?_

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of her herbs.

"Because…" Lionstripe shifted his paws uncomfortably. "Because I-I like you. A lot."

Tansyfang worked her head around, but then moved her gaze away from Lionstripe. She couldn't believe it.

She bolted out of the den and out of camp and came to the lake.

She kicked the sand angrily, and growled at StarClan. And then, to her own surprise, she burst into tears.


End file.
